DokiDoki A sasuke love story
by littlelostpuppy
Summary: a depressive girl from a hidden village comes to join naruto's team, mysteries arise as Touri trys to get revenge on her dead boyfriend, while hiding feelings for Sasuke Worning: Sasuke OOCness
1. Chapter info

pic: a girl with a light complected hair, and a bunny hat that covers her eye.

Name: Touri of the hidden Water

Age: 12

Location: Village hidden underwater The village hidden underwater is a dome underwater protecting and hiding its citizens underwater

Life: Touri is just a cute girl, but her only friend, Toki refers to her as Miki, because Miki is a cuter name.

The other kids in town throw mud balls and spit wads at her. Because they think, she betrays her town, by leaving every now and again to the surface. What they do not know is that she is a ninja.

She has also got a demon sealed within her. It attacked her village one day a rabid gigantic four tailed rabbit that nearly destroyed their dome. Therefore, everyone blames her that everyone in the village all almost drowned. And the death of they're beloved Gakkokage

Family: Touri has no family she lost them in a very tragic accident when she was little.

Friends: Touri's only friend Toki died in the KIA a few weeks ago

Special abilities: Touri's left eye is usually covered by her hat or headband. However, her eye really looks demonic. It can see anything she wants to see, whether it is usually unseen or not. She can also see your past. Another reason why people made fun of her

pic: a fluffy looking rabbit, with long white ears and a long tail with a ball at the end.

This is Doki. He still has not made his appearance yet. Therefore, we just have to wait

Chu


	2. Chapter 1 meeting the naruto gang

Chapter 1

I just came back from my mission and as i walked home i was being pelted with mud balls.

The blond, the pink haired girl, the raven haired boy and the silver haired sensei were walking someone home.

The blond put his hands behind his head as he looked at the sky. "I remember our first mission." the blond said with a big grin.

"That was a month ago" The pinky said sighing.

as they arrived while on a boat they came to an opening of something. The blond leaned over the boat to get a better view. there was a hole civilization down there in a gigantic dome.

"Your our strongest ninja Touri. Your former classmate Tatsuki is being guided home by Konaha ninjas. When they arrive I want you to go back with them, then meet with the Hokage" the Gakkokage said.

I bowed and went my way to the gates. the gate is an opening in the top of the dome.

As they arrived they were astonished with our way of life. They were only aloud to the gates and no farther. The gates to our dome were only opened in the morning. so that whoever visits can only stay long enough to look at our world.

I hopped in their boat.

"Who are you?" The raven haired kid said glaring.

I took a big whiff of the air.

"Touri, we're not leaving yet, I have to deliver a message from the Hokage" the sensei said.

I jumped out of the boat.

"Touri you can show them around, and meet me back here at 11"

I bowed. "Hai" I said.

So we separated from their sensei. and headed to a cafe'.

"I'm Sakura Haruno" The pink haired girl said taking a bite of her ice cream.

"I'm NARUTO UZIMAKI! THE NEXT HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!" The blond said chewing down on his cake.

"Sasuke Uchiha" The raven haired kid said taking a sip of his tea.

"Why didn't you order something to eat?" I asked chowing down on my chocolate chip milkshake.

"Because I don't like sweets" He said coldly

"Baka" I mumbled.

"What!" He said standing up angry

"Baka" I said smirking taking a sip of my milkshake.

"I am NOT! a-"

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" I said snickering. Then my eye saw something.

I sat back down feeling depressed.

"Hey what's wrong Touri?" Naruto asked. and then I got hit in the back of the head with a few mud balls.

"WEIRDO! MONSTER! FREAK!" They shouted and then ran off.

"Sorry you had to see that." I said sighing I took my hat off to take off the mud. I looked at Naruto. His eyes were wide.

I started feeling depressed again but smiled anyways. "what's up Naruto?" I asked.

"Monster? ... Freak?" He asked starting to get mad.

"Don't worry about it" I said nervously laughing.

"What's with your eye?" Sasuke asked.

The skin around my left eye is black, and it extends all the way to my ear. My eyeball is black and my purple is slanted, and the iris is a dark blue.

I covered my eye with my hand. "A curse put upon me as an infant" I said.

I looked at the time. "Its almost 11. we better head back to the gate" I said jumping up and picking up my backpack.

When we got there Kakashi was already there, so we left.

I looked around in astonishment as I seen land and tree's come into view.

"Wow! It's beautiful" I said amazed.

"Not really, Your home is more amazing" Sasuke said, and they all agreed.

I smiled as sweetly as i could towards them. "A place is only amazing if its different" I said.

"We're there" Kakashi said as the boat collided with the land. and we got off. but as i set foot on land i felt a little wobbly.

"You Okay?" Sakura asked trying to help me stand up strait.

"Yeah, I'm just used to the water" I said looking around. I lifted up my hat and looked around with my eye. "There was only one other time i was in a forest" I said looking strait forward into the forest. Then I covered my eye again and stood up strait.

We continued onward into the forest.

After a day of walking, with a few rests, We came to an opening of the forest. I jerked around like a paranoid freak.

"What wrong?" Naruto asked a little freaked out.

I tossed him my hat. "Hold this!" I said and then stood like i was going to summon something. "From the gift of God I do now summon the weapon gifted upon me to defeat the evil of this world. YAGUTSO! APPEAR!" I called holding my hand into the sky. as water formed itself into a very large sward, and very sharp as well.

I looked around. "OH MY GOD! THAT WAS SO AWSOME!!" Naruto yelled getting exited.

"Shut up Naruto! She's obviously sensed something" Sasuke said glaring at him.

"Heh, heh, heh. Your eye never seeces to amaze me" Said a voice from nowhere.

"Guys! Leave him to me, and don't help unless i ask for it" I said getting into battle stance.

"Oh, Little Touri, you'll need as much help as you can get" He said and started an evil chuckle. "I do believe you still have the mark of our last encounter ment" He said.

I looked down at my hand that had a huge scare on it. I clutched my hand. And griped tighter onto my sword.

"Oh hoho! Little Touri is getting angry?" He said once more with an evil chuckle.

"Show yourself Gatsu! You infamous inferior treacherous Monster!" I growled.

"Hey, Hey! What's ifa... fa...nus...Inferer... tretorus mean?" Naruto asked struggling to pronounce the words, and poking KakashI.

"Shah" Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Looks who's talking" He said appearing in front of me in his dark cloak. And Holding my chin. "With the curse of the demon eye" He said with an evil chuckle.

I whipped my head away and held my sword to his throat. Gatsu just started laughing again.

"You'll never kill me Touri-chan" He said showing all his jagged teeth. "You couldn't kill anything. With your power you could wipe out the Akatsuki, Yet your "Kind" Heart won't allow it. You're weak." He said daring me to cut his through.

I started getting frustrated. "Especially me! You'll never kill me!" He said pulling back his hood. "Because you still have feelings for Yuki" He said. Showing his snow white hair and coal black eyes.

"I see you have friends along so I'll leave you to your business" He said and disappeared. My Sword disappeared and I fell to the ground curled up.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked as they all three ran up to me.

"Nothing" I said standing up and falling weak.

"Lets rest" Kakashi said as i drifted into sleep.

_**"Touri-chan!" Yuki called out, appearing in front of my house.**_

_**"Yuki-kun? What are you doing here?" I asked appearing at my window.**_

_**"I wanted to know if you wanna go on a date with me!?" He said smiling big.**_

_**I blushed looking at him. "Me? Why me? Don't you think i'm a Monster?" **_

_**"No way!" He said shocked. "You're beautiful! And I like you cuz you're you! You don't try to hide who you are, or try to be cool!"**_

_**"That makes me feel better" I mumbled with a sweat drop.**_

_**"So... about that date..?" He said getting back to subject.**_

_**I laughed, it was a good one, and then tears started showing in my eyes. I wiped away the tears and nodded. "Yeah!" I said happily. "I'll be down in a few minutes." I said running away from the window.**_

_**We walked around, even when there were a bunch of people. I looked at him smiling as he held my hand. He made me feel so loved, and happy. He was the only one to accept me. Even my best friend truly never accepted me.**_

_**"Aren't you ashamed of being seen with me?" I asked after our 4th date.**_

_**"No way! I love you, and if someone wants to say something about it they can kiss my ass!" He said pounding his fist in the sky. Ever since the run in with the bullies on our first date, no one has made fun of me while i was with Yuki, which was almost all the time.**_

_**It was dark now and he was dropping me off at my house. "Well, Goodbye Yuki-kun" I said smiling. **_

_**"Don't say bye" He said with a lustful smile "Goodbye is goodbye forever. And I still want to see you again" He said. Then he held my chin and brought his face closer. "See you later" He whispered and kissed me. "I love you" He said coolly shoving his hands in his pockets and walking off.**_

_**I was so shocked i couldn't move for a second. "See you later!" I called after being able to move. "I love you too!" I shouted waving.**_

_**I felt so bubbly and happy i was tingly all over. and I felt like i was soaring over clouds. Someone loves me. I was so happy. I started spinning around in circles! **_

_**I stayed up all night thinking about the kiss. and Every time I did I'd squeal and glump my pillow rolling around in my bed.**_

"Hey Touri!" I heard being shaked. I sat up and looked around, rubbing my head.

...To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

RECAP:

"Hey Touri!" I heard being shaked. I sat up and looked around, rubbing my head.

...

"AWWWW!!" I called clutching my hat and rolling around on the floor. "I was having the best dream ever! Yuki-Kun" I said whining.

"Hey Touri-ch-... san. Who's Yuki-kun?" I huddled up into a ball and put my hat back on.

"She can tell the story while we walk" Kakashi said standing up. "We need to get going."

"Hai" We said standing up.

"Well... In my village I'm known as a demon, or monster, because of my left eye. so they make fun of me, the kids do. But the adults are afraid of me. And treat me horrably. Turning away, and ignoring my existance totaly. The only one that wasn't afraid of me was the Gakkokage. But Yuki was the only one to accept my existance. And he loved me with a kind heart. And protected me. He wasn't afraid to be seen in public with me either. So I knew he wasn't a fake. He even stole my first Kiss." I said touching my lips from the memory.

"He also took me on a date every 3 days exactly. And we hung out every day. Even though Every girl in my village hung on him he pushed them all away and hung out with me. He was so kind and gentle. He stole my heart." I paused a moment and rested my hand on my heart.

"But... One day on a mission We went up against a demon called Gatsu. He was a shape shifter, but he needed possession of someone's freshly dead body. So ... On that day. He killed Yuki, and possessed his body. I fought him trying to gain Yuki back. But he was too strong. and slashed at my hand, leaving this mark" I said holding up my hand and showing an X on my hand.

"I'm sorry" Sakura said resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Nu uh" I said wiping away the tears. "If he wouldn't have died, I wouldn't be as strong as I am now." I said clutching my hand into a fist. "I know that a little bit of Yuki's soul is left in his body. and I need to kill him, and Gatsu, and avenge Yuki's death, and put his soul to rest!" I said as a puddle nearby started shaking viciously and so were the water on the leaves of the trees. as the fell violently onto the ground.

'Wow! She's just like me... sort of... but I know what its like not being able to be accepted by anyone' Naruto thought to himself watching Touri smile so big. 'Only she's got a little bit of sasuke too, wanting revenge and all.'

'She has the same goal... To avenge our loved ones' Sasuke thought to himself, watching her smile. 'She's really pretty too' Sasuke thought.

"You! Sasuke? You okay? Your turning red?" Naruto's loud voice said bursting his thought bubble. Then Touri, Sakura, and Kakashi, all looked at me as well.

"OH MY GOD! SASUKE! YOU BLUSHED!! Never in my life have I seen him blush!" Sakura told Touri exited.

"Oh my god! It took me a long time to get Yuki to blush too" Touri said getting exited too.

'I can't believe I'm blushing! Just thinking about Touri' Sasuke thought as his heart started pounding, unbelievably fast.

"So what about Your family?" Sakura asked me curious.

"Never had one I said smiling. I know I don't know what it's like to have a dad, but the Gakkokage was like a father to me" I answered

"So you never had a family!?" Sakura asked shocked.

"Well... Its just better to think of it that way" I said with an uneasy smile.

"WOW! I'm talking about myself too much what about you guys?" I asked looking around.

"My life wasn't as tragic as your's but when I was little, I was made fun of for having a huge forehead." Sakura said sad.

I laughed. She looked sadder. "That's not right! I once fought this one guy! totaly bald! and he had the hugest forehead ever! I could fit a TV! On that thing!" I said as the two of us laughed. "Your forehead is perfectly normal compared to his" I said smiling. So did she.

"That actually makes me feel a lot better" She said wiping away the tears.

"So what about you Mr. Blushy" I smiled evilly. He looked pissed off as his face became redder.

"When I was 7 my brother... my favorite person... assassinated my hole clan and then took off. So I'm left to avenge my clan. and Kill him." Sasuke said in a cold heartless voice.

"Big dreams! What's your brother's name?" I said smiling.

"Itachi Uchiha" My eyes shot wide open.

"Y-y-y-you mean... he's... YOUR BROTHER??" I yelled shocked.

"Have you met him?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah!" I said shocked.

"Did he say anything" He asked.

"Hmmmm... maybe" I said getting nervous.

"What did he say!" Sasuke asked anxious.

"I can't say" I said looking at the ground.

"Ple-"

"So Naruto! What about you?" I said trying to get away from the subject.

"When I was younger I had a secret about me that the adults knew about, but it was forbidden to talk about it, and everyone hated me, and I didn't find out about it myself till after graduation exams" Naruto said with a sigh.

"DAMN! Dose everyone have terrible pasts?" I asked.

"Kakashi? What about you?" I asked.

"I don't dwell on the past, nor do I talk about it" Kakashi said.

"Stingy" I mumbled.

Later on down the road I got hungry. and my stomach road with hunger. Naruto snickered. I took a kunai out and uncovered my eye. I stopped and looked around I shot it in one direction hitting a rabbit and killing it. I held it my the ears in front of Sasuke.

"Okay Mr. Uchiha. I know your family posses the Fire techniques. so I want you to cook it" I said demandingly.

Sasuke growled but did a fire ball jutsue anyways.

"You don't want to watch this. I said activating the third stage of my eye as the black skin enveloped my mouth. as all my teeth turned blood red and my hole mouth turned black. and the skin around my mouth seemed to fall off. I held up the cooked rabbit and I ate it in one bite. Then I deactivated my eye as my mouth turned back to normal. and then We carried on with 3 very scared passengers.

"You! Are the weirdest chick I've ever met!" Naruto shouted. "Yet awesome at the same time!!" He shouted exited.

_**Just at that moment Yuki was hit with a powerful blow to the chest I ran to his side. **_

_**"Yuki!" I called crying. And holding him. **_

_**"Touri." He said "I want one last thing" He said shaking from the powerful attack.**_

_**"Anything!" I said crying. "But your going to make it! I know! You'll make it! and we'll live our happy ending!" I said crying.**_

_**Yuki leaned close and kissed me. I kissed back, and then his lips went cold as he fell limp. "Yuki!" I said crying. "YUKI!... YUKI!! NO!!" I Cried to the heavens.**_

_**"Y... you'll pay!! YOU'LL PAY!!" I yelled at Gatsu and then disappearing with Yuki.**_

"Touri... Touri!... TOURI!!" I heard. as I shot up. Sasuke was standing over me. and as I shot up our foreheads collided.

"OW!" I yelled clutching my forehead. "What is it?" I asked. Sasuke stood next to my bed in his boxers holding his forehead.

Its been troublesome lately. The Hokage said I had to stay with Sasuke. That's not right. At first I didn't understand why, but once I got here I noticed everything clean. So I was more confused. Then that night Sasuke cooked supper and it looked like a big huge purple squid glob. And automatically understood.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Well you were yelling, So I came in here to see what you were yelling about. You were crying and covered in sweat. so I woke you up" He said sitting down on the floor.

He looked at the floor, he looked a little depressed. I sat a hand on his head. He seemed like a little kid. "Thanks for your concern" I said smiling.

'Why is she patting my head. She's probably treating me like a little kid. She'll never like me though. She's too obsessed with her dead boyfriend Yuki'

That morning I started walking around town. I had a Konaha headband. for now i was living in Konaha. They had no where else to put me so they put me on Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's team.

As I was walking around Konaha I spotted trouble. This guy was holding up a kid by the collar. and then was hit with a rock. He looked a little confused as I used water to take hold of his neck choking him. He dropped the kid.

"I hate kids just as much as the next annoyed person, but that's not a way to treat someone. weather they are of a lower rank or not. Do not disrespect someone unless they are your enemy" I said.

"I Apologize for his rudeness" a blond said. most likely his sister. I had him pretty high up in the air. And I dropped him. As he hit the floor. Sasuke said something but I was too distracted by a butterfly. A guy with a gourd appeared. right before Sasuke and was watching me.

"You shame our village" The red head said. "You were defeated by her?" He asked. I was jumping around trying to catch a butterfly.

I stood on the fence. as the butterfly gently landed on the fence I pounced it. I went wide eyed when I figured out how stupid that was. I fell on my face. I sat up "Ow" I said rubbing my face.

I looked up at them. They were staring wide eyed at me... well the siblings from the sand village were. I looked down my hat had fallen off. I stood up.

"You! Girl. What is your name?" The red head asked.

"Me?" I asked pointing to myself tilting my head.

"Yeah"

"My name Is Touri!" I said exited.

"Last name?"

"Nope I have none. Unless you wanna call me Touri of the Hidden Water" I said smiling. "And what's your name" I asked still sitting on the ground.

"My Name is Gaara of the Dessert" He said. "And I'm also interested in your name" He said looking at Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha" He said

"Is anyone Interested in my name?" Naruto asked pointing to himself.

"No" Gaara said and turned around and left with his siblings.

After they left I turned to Naruto and Sakura. "So why were they here?" I asked.

"They said something about the Chunnin exams" Sakura said.

"The what?" I asked.

"I wouldn't expect you to know since you come from a place without much contact with the rest of the world" Sasuke said like a know it all.

"Well what is it?" I asked.

"Its where Gennin get together to take the exam to be a Chunnin. and It starts soon. In the Chunnin exams Gennin from the neighboring nations come to the exam." Sasuke said.

"Ohhh..." I said.

"Speaking of which, Kakashi-sensei wants to see us" Sasuke said.

"Speaking of what?" I asked. Sasuke slapped his forehead

"Never mind lets just go" He said sighing.

...End of Chapter 2...


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

RECAP:

"Well... In my village I'm known as a demon, or monster, because of my left eye."

"Yuki was the only one to accept my existance..." "He stole my heart."

"One day on a mission we went up against a demon called Gatsu... He killed Yuki"

'Wow! She is just like me... '

'She has the same goal... To avenge our loved ones'

The Hokage said I had to stay with Sasuke.

'Why is she patting my head? She is probably treating me like a little kid. She will never like me though. She's too obsessed with her dead boyfriend Yuki'

I had a Konaha headband. For now, I was living in Konaha. They had nowhere else to put me so they put me on Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's team.

"You! Girl. What is your name?" The red head asked.

"Me?" I asked pointing to myself tilting my head.

"Yeah"

"My name Is Touri!" I said exited.

"My Name is Gaara of the Dessert," He said

"So why were they here?" I asked.

"They said something about the Chunnin exams," Sakura said.

"It's where Gennin get together to take the exam to be a Chunnin, And It starts soon. In the Chunnin exams, Gennin from the neighboring nations come to the exam." Sasuke said.

CHAPTER 3 - The Chunnin exams, now we enter!

We met up with Kakashi-sensei later, as he told us about the Chunnin exams.

"The Chunnin exams are coming soon and I need to know who will go. Of coarse you know these exams wont be easy, and you all have a choice of if you want to go or not"

I may act stupid but I knew the truth about these things.

"Really? So... If I didn't want to go I didn't have to?" I asked.

"Right" He said. Although in his eye, I could tell he was lying. I smirked. "Huh" He said confused.

"Nothing" I said cutely. Then we went on our way home.

"Hey Sasuke-kun? Are you going to go?" I asked Sasuke on our way back.

"Of coarse I am, I expect to see that Gaara guy as well," Sasuke said.

I nodded. "I look forward to fighting him," I said and started snickering.

"You look forward to it?"

"Yeah! It's going to be an awesome fight!"

"How do you know if it will or not?"

"The cards are on my side," I said holding up a tarot card and then shoving it in a special pouch.

"Why do you have those?" Sasuke asked. As we unlocked the door and walked in.

"Because I'm a Philosophical kind of girl," I said smiling.

"Do a reading then?"

"Okay" I said smiling.

I got out my deck, shuffling the cards, and laying out three cards upside down.

"The first one is the past, the second is the present and the third is the future," I said pointing to each card.

I flipped over the first card. "The Devil" I said. "Means what I've told you once. It's the anger I felt… yet still do for ... "him" I said

I flipped over the second card. "The wheel of fortune" I said confused. "Kind of like a time of opportunities, destiny, fate, or sudden events."

I flipped over the third card, only to realize there were two cards together. "This is odd," I said more confused. "Oh well... the lovers, and the fool" I said smiling "The lovers means that something involving love will soon happen. Moreover, the fool means luck is on my side. The same card I drew earlier," I said.

"Awesome!" He said getting exited like a little kid "Will you do me?"

"Maybe some other time, I'm tired and I'm going to bed," I said stretching and putting my cards back. I yawned as I made my way to bed.

Just for fun, I pulled out a card for his future.

"The Lovers huh" I said blushing as my heart pounded.

"No! My love belongs ONLY to Yuki!" I said stuffing it away and storming off to bed.

In the middle of the night I felt a presents. I opened my demon eye to see Sasuke. I closed my eye and threw my alarm clock at him. "Go away Sasuke! I'm trying to sleep" I said and went back to sleep. Knowing, full well, that that was not Sasuke.

The next day I woke up late. Sasuke had already left, and there was spit on my face. Therefore, I guess he tried yelling at me to wake up and gave up and left. I got dressed and ran to the academy.

On my way I ran into a couple of Gennin probably looking for their team member

"Do you three know Sasuke, Naruto, or Sakura?" I asked.

"Yeah, our team member Lee went after Sasuke" the girl said with a sigh.

"Okay" I said and ran of in the direction Lee was heading.

When I got there, a dorky person was walking off… with apparently is his sensei.

"GAI-SENSEI!" The dorky one said with tears and a runny nose.

"There you guys are!" I yelled running to meet up with them.

"HOW DARE YOU LET ME SLEEP IN" I yelled as the power of my eye took over my face. My nails grew as I got very close to his face.

"Heh, Heh, Heh... April fools" He said with a nervous laugh.

I counted on my fingers calming only a tad bit.

"Hey! Its not even April!" I yelled. However, he had already run away laughing.

"Get back here you moron! You're going to pay!"

"Wow! I've never seen Sasuke like this before?" Sakura said confused.

"I know! It's like Touri living with him has changed him into a new person," Naruto said, running to catch up.

"Sasuke-kun? Is Touri the one that is truly changing you? Are you falling for her?" Sakura mumbled as she started to cry. "Are you two falling in love perhaps…? No! She can't! She loves Yuki! And I love Sasuke!" She said proudly.

When we arrived at the doors of the first Examination room, I had calmed down.

"You guys ready?" I asked. They all nodded. As Kakashi suddenly showed up in front of us. He explained that we can only enter as a team, and if all of us weren't there, we wouldn't be able to enter.

After Kakashi disappeared Naruto and Sasuke opened the door together, as we all entered.

...To be continued...


	5. Chapter 4

Key: Sakoiamazing, stekybeautiful, kawiiscary,hontareally?, naniwhat, Kawaiicute, nekocat, Inudog, sana meaning of respect(ex.Tako-san), Chana meaning of a cuty, little kid, girl, feminen person, or someone close(ex. mimi-chan, Takuun-chan), Kun a meaning of maskulin, a boy, a crush(of a guy) ect.(ex. Tako-kun, Takuun-kun), Sensai a teacher, docter,or someone that teaches you something.

We opened the doors to enter the first examination room...

Chapter 1

We walked in as there were so many people.

"Amazing!!" I said amazed at the number of people. "All these people are ninjas?" I asked my team.

"Yep" Sasuke said glaring at the amount of people.

"Sasuke-kun" a blond girl said running up and glumping Sasuke. He seemed to not like it, and then he looked at me, and I started... remembering...

"Touri! What's wrong?!" Naruto asked.

I pulled down my hat to cover my eyes.

"She's probably remembering Yuki, he had women hanging all over him" Sakura whispered.

"Who's Yuki?" The blond asked.

"Touri's boyfriend... WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON _MY_ SASUKE!!"

"Since when dose he belong to you! And I'm glad she has a boyfriend, cuz now she won't want _MY_ Sasuke"

"Dead" Sasuke said looking away from everyone.

"What?" The blond asked.

"Her Boyfriend's dead. And now her enemy's soul is in the body of her boyfriend" Sasuke said.

"...ohm" The blond said.

"You okay?" Naruto asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

I took a deep breath. "I'm fine" I said letting out the air. "But would you please explain who they are?" I asked pulling up the hat on one side.

"The one all over Sasuke is Ino, One of his fan girls"

"_He's MINE! Billboard brow!"_

_"Nuh uh! He's MINE!! Ino PIG!!"_

_"ARRRRRRGGGGGG"_

"The lazy one over there is Shikimaru Nara, the one snacking on some chips, he's Chouji Akamichi, but with the way he eats Akamunchi is more like it" Naruto said.

"Hmmmm" I said letting it all sink in.

"H-h-h-hello Naruto-kun" A girl said walking up to him blushing and twiddling her fingers.

"That's Hinata Huuga, every time she gets near me she blushes" He whispered.

I sweatdroped 'gee I wonder why' I though sarcastically.

"The dog boy there is Kiba Inuzuka" Naruto said. And before I knew it a dog had jumped off his head and into my arms.

"Seems Akamaru likes you" Kiba said smirking wrapping an arm around me.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't touch her!" Naruto and Sasuke said putting a hand on his shoulder and gripping it.

But as Kiba stepped forward a guy with puffy hair stopped him. "Wait" He said as a small bug crawled on his finger. My eyes went wide.

"Do you like bugs?" He asked holding it out in front of my face.

I screamed and jumped back on someone. I looked up as we were both on the floor, and I seen a gray haired guy with glasses.

"You shouldn't show your fear in front of others." He said. And I also felt something weird. I looked down and he was grouping my boob. My face turned red.

I jumped up. My eye activated as my claws grew. I pinned him to the wall by the neck.

"You touch me there again..." My demonic voice said. "..And you'll never produce babies" I said getting closer. I turned back around as my eye deactivated, as most the people in the room were scared to death.

"Okay everyone! Come and take your seats!" He said then as the Chunnin and Junín entered we drew a number, and sat down at the desk. There was someone watching us at the ends of each of the rows. I took a seat, and was around people I don't know. I looked at them grimly, and they were scared to death. The person in front of me wasn't scared. So I figured there was something up.

'Birds-eye-view no jutsue.' I looked at everyone from the ceiling. I looked at the answers and copied them down.

By the time the tenth question came around the big guy asked everyone if they really wanted take the question. And some people left. I leaned back.

"Looser" I mumbled they ignored me and stormed off.

"You all pass!" the guys said

"0.0 WHAT!" I yelled slipping out of my seat

(Watch Naruto if you don't know what he says :3 Cuz I don't remember)

I tossed something random at Naruto.

"Hey! Naruto! You hear that!?" I asked.

"Of course! I'm right here!"

"You sure you going to be Hokage!?" I asked with a huge grin. He lowered his head with a grim smile. Then he jumped on the desk.

"OF COURSE! ONE DAY I'LL BE HOKAGE! AND MAKE EVERYONE ACKNOWLEDGE ME!"

"But you can't do it based on that! You have to protect the village!"

"Of course! I'll protect everyone!" He yelled. I started laughing.

Then someone burst through the window. I, once again, threw something random.

"WHAT THE HELL!! WHO DID THAT!!" She screams. With a huge sign that said second exam Procter behind her. Every single finger pointed at me. I pointed to Naruto.

"So? Your the wise guy who through that!" She asked leaning forward putting her hands on her hips.

"No!" I said imitating her. "I'm a wise girl" I said with a grin. She had an irk mark from annoyance. And then she ignored me.

"Well! I'm the second exam Procter! Welcome to the second exam maggots!" She yelled.

While everyone was whispering to each other there was something else.

"Meet me at the Forest of death! Tomorrow 7 o'clock, Bright and early!"

Then everyone started talking. I left. "Touri-chan! Wait up!" Naruto said as him sakura and Sasuke fallowed me.

Then, appearing in front of me, a white fluffy creature flouted in front of my face. I stopped, as Sakura, Sasuke, And Naruto ran into me.

"Touri-chan!" It said in a babyish voice. "You are about to enter a new world! Of something you've never encountered!" An orb suddenly appeared, around me and the fluff ball.

"Touri-chan! You are destined to help out Konaha"

"But what do I do? They're doing so fine on they're own!"

"Look into this orb in front of you!" He said so I did. I saw Naruto and Sasuke Older fighting.

"No! Stop! Stop fighting!" I said as I started to cry"

"They can not hear you Touri-chan"

"Well make them! If this carries on they'll die!!"

"Sasuke is bent on revenge, to revenge his clan!"

I gasped dropping to the floor.

"Only you can stop this Touri-chan, only you" He said.

"BUT HOW! HOW!!" I screamed as him and the orb disappeared.

I dropped down on the floor and started crying.

"Touri! What's wrong?" They asked.

"How? How?" I asked saying it over and over.

"I wonder what's wrong with her?" Sasuke asked after setting Touri down in the hospital bed.

"I don't know but I'm worried" Sakura said scared.

"I hope she's okay!" Naruto said.

"I wonder if what happened has something to do with her eye?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe so" Sakura said pondering.

...End chapter 4...


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I arrived late at the Forest of death. I rubbed my eyes, and took a drink of coffee

I looked around and took a deep breath; I could tell it was going to be a long day.

"So Touri! What card dose it say for today!?" Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto said exited. I sighed and pulled one out.

"Danger awaits us, we must be careful, and careful of deceivers" I said slipping the card back.

"Why do you seem so dull?" Sasuke asked.

I turned around and pulled out the same fluff ball from yesterday. As it was still talking. "This thing kept me up all night." I said.

Then I leaned under a tree and took a nap as they dealt with the fluff ball.

Then Naruto and Sasuke woke me up, I woke up and stretched.

"We have the Heaven scroll, and now we have to through the forest of death, find the earth scroll, and get to the center of the forest in 3 days" Naruto said exited

"We tried to wake you up earlier but you were too deep into sleep." Sasuke said giving me a hand, getting up.

We got to the gates and waited as the annoying Anko, told us to go. We entered the forest. I took my hat off and stuffed it in my pouch as I stood up strait.

"I'm the leader for today" I said.

"Why are you the leader?" Naruto yelled

"Yeah! I'm sure Sasuke could do a better job then you!" Sakura complained.

"No guys, she's right, with that eye of hers, she can tell us when someone is coming. Plus it seems she's better at maneuvering through forests." Sasuke said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at the sky

"Okay guys, we'll travel for today, NO FOOD FOR YOU" I yelled pointing at them. They looked shocked.

So all day we traveled. Before dark we found a stream.

"Sasuke" I said looking at him, as I put a pile of sticks on the rocks, he blew some fire, and then I went to the water. Stripping down to my underwear. I came out with a net and some fish, i put my clothes back on as Naruto and Sasuke cleaned up their nose bleeds.

I stuck the fish on some sticks and Naruto and Sasuke started scraping off the scales.

My ears on my hat twitched. I stood up and Naruto Sasuke and Sakura looked at me oddly. I just took off. And I spotted nothing but animals so I turned around. I felt the aura of a Man but what i saw was a woman. I looked at her and she smirked at me. I also felt an evil presence. My hand clutched into a fist, I was now sensing an Evil aura.

"You're not supposed to be here" I growled. He/she smirked at me and disappeared. I walked back to camp as Sasuke and Sakura were opening a scroll I grabbed Naruto's hands and Sasuke snatched the scroll.

"What do you think your doing?" I yelled. Sasuke nodded

"We aren't supposed to open the scrolls!" Sasuke said sternly.

"We aren't?" I asked. He fell back from confusion.

"NO!" he yelled "WE'RE NOT!"

"Oh? I was just going to say why didn't you for me" I said laughing nervously.

He sweat dropped.

Then, later that day we set out again we had 2 1/2 days left to find the scroll of the earth. We ran deep into the forest. And then suddenly we heard a loud scream.

"Did you hear something?" Sakura asked.

"Nope" I said not wanting to get into they're business. Then something hit me...

"I got to go pee!" Naruto said unzipping his fly.

"Not right here!" Sakura yelled.

"I got to go baaaad!!" I said doing the potty dance. I went in one bush and Naruto went on the other side of the team.

Then suddenly I heard Naruto come out of the bushes, I finished up and stood up secretly. Sasuke seen Naruto and kicked him in the face.

"What have you done with Naruto?" Sasuke yelled.

"What do you mean? I'm right here!" He called out.

"Wrong!" I said. "One your jutsue is all wrong"

"Right!" Sasuke said. "Naruto's pouch is on the right side, yours is on the left"

"Secondly! Grass Ninja! I see through any jutsue" I shouted throwing a Kunai at him. It caught him in the arm. Sasuke and I fought him and then he ran off.

Sasuke untied Naruto and gathered us in a group.

"Okay, remember this, if we get separated again we can't trust each other blindly! It could end up the way this did!" Sasuke said i nodded.

"But what can we do?" Sakura asked.

"The safest thing is for us to have a secret password. That way, well know no matter whom they look like or how they sound, if one of us gets that wrong... They're an enemy!" Sasuke said with such a serious look he seemed kind of scary.

All of a sudden i sensed something, and i under stood Sasuke knew it was there as well.

"It's a poem called "Ninki"--"Ninja Opportunity" when i ask for it, here's what you respond..." he took a long pause as i heard the ninja spying listening closely.

"We thrive in the chaos of the enemy tide. Quiet shinobi don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait... Until the enemy lowers the gate." He said with a breath.

Naruto and I looked totaly confused. "Bingo!" Sakura said with success.

"And you expect me to remember that... HOW!?" Naruto asked yelling, I nodded in agreement.

"You are such a dunce. I've already got it down!" Sakura said pouty.

"But that's just cuz you're a super genius with a huge brain the size of Mars!" I yelled Sakura looked like she was about to kill me but didn't after seeing my eye.

'I see I'm still not accepted by her' i thought with a sigh.

: Don't worry, you will in time :

'Shut up Doki'

: Hey I'm trying to be nice:

"How about a better password like swordfish!" Naruto proclaimed. Then I noticed the extra person was gone.

"I'll take the scroll" Sasuke said standing up.

Suddenly Naruto was hit with something, as it scratched his cheek. "What? Ow!" He said reacting to the pain. "What the..."then a whole herd of them started screaming at us.

"Duck and cover" I called.

Suddenly three mysterious ninja appeared in a puff of smoke. "Stick around you two, it could be fun!" The one in the middle proclaimed "I'll Go in alone" He said. As me and the rest was hiding.

I was with Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke turned around and held out a kunai. "Sakura!"

"What is it?" She asked.

"Stay back! Don't come near me! What's the password?... The Ninki" Sasuke said with a frightened yet firm look.

"Oh! Right!" Sakura said shocked then she repeated it correctly.

"Good!" He said, "And you Touri?" He asked looking at me.

"I told you I don't remember the freaking thing! Okay?"

He smirked "Good"

"Yow... Are you guys all right?" Naruto asked walking up to us. I automatically saw something wrong.

"Not so fast Naruto! The password" Sakura said

"Right! Ninki! We thrive in the chaos..." And he repeated it perfectly... too perfectly.

I looked to Sasuke and Sakura, Sakura was relived but Sasuke had an evil smirk. And so did I.

Sasuke and I both threw a kunai at Naruto, as he deflected them. Quickly Without anyone realizing it, I made a clone to search for Naruto.

"HEY!" Naruto called out.

"What?" Sakura asked surprised "What are you doing guys!? Naruto got the password right!"

"Yes but don't you remember what Naruto did when given the password?"

"And this time, he's good enough to deflect our attacks!" Sasuke said.

"Wait just a second here!" Sakura said letting it sink in.

Then the Naruto imposter started smirking and laughing. "Well done!" He said transforming back into himself. "What gave me away" It was the guy/girl from before.

"We knew you were underground eavesdropping on everything we said. That's why I chose that Kind of password..The kind the real Naruto would never manage to memorize. GOTHA, IMPOSTER!"

"I see... Watch and wait eh? This is going to be more fun then I thought" The he/she said with a smirk taking off their hat.

...To be continued...


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meanwhile with Naruto and the clone

My clone had just gotten to Naruto "You okay?" I asked holding out my hand.

"Wit how do I new your Touri" Naruto said his voice muffled from being face first on the ground"

"I don't know, I don't remember the password and neither do you" I said helping him up.

"Good point, where's Sakura and that bone head Sasuke at?"

"Fighting someone new" I said as a shadow appeared over me

"AAAAAHHHH, I-I-I-IT'S!!" Naruto said scared, I slowly turned around. "HUGE!!" Naruto screamed, a huge snake had appeared behind me as it hissed.

"I've never seen ... A snake that big! What is up with this forest" It attacked us as my clone disappeared.

"That was another phony!" Sakura proclaimed. I looked at Sakura, she looked scared, as if thinking about what would happen if something else happened. We all looked at each other.

"I suppose you'd like to steal our earth scroll, wouldn't you..?" He said holding out an earth scroll. "Since you've already got a heaven scroll!" Then he wrapped a long gross tongue around it and swallowed it. "Now... shall we see... just who will be stealing scrolls from whom?" He said.

We were all shocked. Even me. "We'll fight to the death!"

We were then attacked suddenly by a flying bunch of kunai, being sliced up, and then a kunai flew at our foreheads. The pain was so unbarring, I felt that I was going to die.

I realized it was an illusion, as I quickly freed myself, Sasuke through up suddenly. I was really grossed out. But I acted as if I was still under his gaze.

"Heh... I imagine you're paralyzed by now..." The creep said.

Suddenly He through some kunai at Sakura and Sasuke and Me. I was pumbled over as Sasuke made me and Sakura move. And they missed, the Kunai that is.

They thunked against the tree trunk, as there was blood left behind from Sasuke's spot.

Me and Sakura crouched in front of Sasuke, as He pulled a kunai out of his leg.

'I see, so he used the pain from the Kunai to distract himself from the illusion'

Then Sakura and Sasuke looked at me. "What?" I asked confused.

"Your arm? And Sasuke's leg?" Sakura said confused.

I pulled the Sepon from my arm. "Great minds think alike, Huh Sasuke" I said wrapping up my arm. He nodded with a smirk.

Then he put his finger to his mouth indicating us to be quiet. I peered around the tree with Sasuke, as Sakura started whispering really loudly. I turned to her telling her to be quiet. And what do I see dripping right in front of my face. A drooling and slithering.

"SNNNAAAAKKKEEEEE!!" Sakura screamed.

We dogged as the Snake wrapped itself around the trunk of the branch. And used the trunk to come after Sasuke. The snake opened wide to find a thing coming out his throat. Sasuke Through something as it hit the inside of it's mouth.

The snake hit a nearby tree. Sasuke and Sakura seemed a bit at ease, but I knew the creep was still alive.

"For SHAME letting your guard down! Stay on your toes, like a good pray should!" He said slowly oozing out of the snake. "It makes the chase so much more rewording..." Then his head snapped at us as he looked strait at us "FOR THE PREDATOR!" He yelled and slithered up the tree, but stopped short as some kunai and shrunken hit right before him, the creep dogged it.

"Sorry Sasuke!..." A voice suddenly appeared.

"Naruto!" I called

"... I don't remember the stupid password" He said all cool like. I smiled.

"SWEET! Naruto that's awesome!"

"Yeah!" I called. "You escaped the snake!"

"You know it!" He called.

"Naruto to the rescue, Hunh" You're completely psyched to be saving the day... but ... Now would be a good time to RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Sasuke called. "This Guy is way out of our league!!"

"Heh Heh... My compliments on your stunning defeat of the giant snake... Naruto." The guy said looking at Naruto.

"You know it! Go Naruto!!"

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size...? Or something like that" Naruto said like an idiot.

"If its our scroll you want, come and get it! Just... Take it and go!" Sasuke called taking out our scroll of heaven.

For some reason my mind blanked out as the fluff ball started talking to me again, I totaly went blank, I couldn't see anything. And then, suddenly, a sharp pain entered my neck, agony swiped across me. Pain! And Anguish! Total horror! When my mind returned, That creepy guy had a hold of my neck with his fangs, as I stood in front of Sasuke. I turned to look at Sasuke as I could feel my heart pulse through my body. I cried... and fainted.

I was running through a field, all happy and merriment like, I had no curse, no powers, and I was just an ordinary girl. Then I seen Sasuke Naruto and Sakura. They were just as normal. You know, I think I have the bestest friends a friend could ever have, but suddenly, they were pumbled into a pit of darkness, but my body wouldn't let me move! I couldn't move from my spot. And suddenly HIS face appeared, only a bit different.

"I'm Orochimaru! And I have chosen you by accident. But not only you but Sasuke!, Suddenly, Sasuke just as real as ever appeared beside me.

"SASUKE!" I called running towards him.

"TOURI!" He called as he ran towards me. We collided as I hugged him.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess" Sasuke whispered into my ear.

Orochimaru started to get pissed off as he smacked us apart, with his tail.

Sakura

Sakura was minding her business, trying to take care of the sleeping Sasuke and Touri, When suddenly their hands connected, and locked. She pulled their hands apart in disgust!

"I won't let her have him! He's mine!" Sakura shouted.

Suddenly Sasuke was gone as fast as he appeared.

"Sasuke!" I called, and I could faintly hear his voice call for mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stayed asleep for a long time, having the nightmare, of Orochimaru.

When I finally felt awake, I felt warmth creeping across my body through my lips, as a soft yet worm, warmth touched my lips. I opened my eyes, At first I couldn't tell if I was seeing things or not, but I seen Sasuke, and he was... KISSING ME. I flew back.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" I screamed. Sakura, and Naruto seemed more shocked them me. I could feel my heart race inside my ribs.

Sasuke smiled a huge sweat smile, It was so tender, and kind. I blushed. "Your awake I see" He said.

...To be continued...


	8. Chapter 7 special

Chapter 7 Special

I Fell asleep under a tree, when all of a sudden, I woke up... to...

"CINDERELLA!!" I opened my eyes to see Sakura and Ino.

"Cinderella! You're late!" Sakura yelled in my face.

"Where's my tea!" Ino hollered

"Where's my breakfast!" Sakura shouted.

"GET UP!!" They screamed.

I got off for a second, looked around and looked at them... and held up my middle finger.

They gasped in shock and stormed off.

"Cenderelli! Cenderelli!" I rubbed my eyes as I turned to see a few mice.

... Let's see... Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru..… Wow i'm going crazzy...

I got up in a daze. "I must have hit my head before going to bed. I went to my closet, and only saw dresses. I frowned at them all. And changed into the only stile there. The maid looking one. I went downstairs as there was a knock on my door.

I opened it and there stood Naruto and Chouji. Naruto handed me a scroll.

"Naruto? ... A lackey?" I asked with a crack of a smile on my face.

"My name is not Naruto and... I know! I wanted to be a worrier! But that damn prince is such a prick!" Naruto said drawing out an imaginary sword, and then dropping it at the thought of the Prince. And he walked away.

I burped and then walked into the Kitchen to make me some cereal... There was none... So I made Bacon and eggs. Only for myself.

The three bitches came downstairs and Stared at me. I held up my tea cup. "Cheers!" I said and downed it.

Then I stood up and handed everyone the scroll. They read it. "OH MY GAWD! THE BALL!?" They all squealed. I sighed. "I'm glade I don't have to go" I said with a smirk.

"Oh no you don't! You're being punished! So I'm making you go!" My supposed 'mother' said and they all stormed away.

I went upstairs and sat down and yawned. Taking a nap. When I woke up they were calling me downstairs. I opened my closet for a dress, and spotted a really pretty dress. I put it on and went downstairs. The girls then tore it apart. All those guises hard work. those poor mice. I started to cry a bit and walked away, as I sat outside a dog that looked an awfully lot like Akamaru showed up.

Suddenly A woman appeared... that looked like a human version of the fluff ball.

"Hey my dear sweat Cinderella. I will grant you a wish to go to the ball" I stood up and she put on me a beautiful blue dress. She started singing a weird song. and gave me a carriage, and turned my mice into horses, to carry the carriage, and turned the dog into a coach, that looked a lot like Kiba, I stepped into the Carriage.

"Be warned my dear! At the stroke of 12 the spell will be broken." She said. I looked around and nodded.

As I arrived at the Ball I walked around... I spotted Sasuke. Females crawling all over him. He looked at them all in disgust.

Then He spotted me. Our eyes met. And he started walking towards me.

The one magnificent thing about this dream, is that everyone was older. Especially Sasuke. My heart pounded harder and harder the closer he got.

he bowed and held out his hand "Will you dance with me?" He asked. I blushed and slightly bowed, only a little lady like. I took his hand and we began to dance. the lights dimmed and we were dancing gracefully around the dance room. Others stared, but then a curtain closed and we were alone. As the song ended I sat outside the castle with him.

My eyes soft with the pounding of my heart. He kneeled down in front of me and took my hand. "You are so beautiful" He said. "I want you to merry me"

I giggled a bit. "But you don't even know my name" I said and giggled some more.

"Then please" He said, and then kissed me. "Tell me your name?"

"Its-" I started but was interrupted by the clock stroking 12 My eyes widened. As I started to run.

"WAIT!" He called. I couldn't let him see me as I was before the dress. the beauty. he would hate me, as everyone hated me in the real world. I returned home and hurried to my room. and cried.

Then I noticed I was missing one of my glass slippers.

The next day I was suddenly locked in my room. Outside my door was a Cat my "mother"'s cat. It hissed. That was a bit weird. then I took a closer look. It was a lot like Orochimaru. Then I started calling Bruno. And the Akamaru dog appeared. Rucifer... ran away.

I ran downstairs. Naruto had a shoe on a pillow. a glass slipper.

"NARUTO!" I called. He turned.

"My name isn't Naruto!" He hollered, like the loud idiot I know as Naruto.

I stood right by him and held out my foot. "THAT! Would be MY slipper!" I called.

He had me sit down in a chair, and then had the fat one,... Chouji, run to him to have me try on the slipper. But then He tripped as the glass slipper broke. Naruto almost started crying. I kicked him in the head. and gave him the other slipper. He was so happy he slipped it on.

I was quickly shoved out the door and too the castle. I had seen Sasuke there. They started measuring me.

"What was Your name?" He asked taking my hand and kissing it.

"Apparently it's Cinderella" I said with a sweet smile just going along with the dream.

When the servants were done he started dancing merrily around the room with me.

Then he stopped. "Wait! Your face seems familiar, but how do I know you're the girl I fell in love with" He asked.

I giggled. "If that giggle doesn't help, then how about this?" I asked wrapping my arms around him and kissing him softly on the lips.

Soon we were wed, as we lived

Happily ever after...

But then...

"Gosh!! Touri! How long are you going to sleep!!" I woke up and Naruto was yelling at me. But everyone, except Orochimaru, that I knew was there. And Sasuke was right in front of me.

But I was still dazed and confused. I looked at Sasuke Wrapped my arms around him and kissed him "My prince" I whispered. I looked at him, and his red face. My eyes flew open.

"OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY!!" I called. and seen Ino and Sakura glare at me like... death glares. I ran behind Sasuke and Naruto. "Protect me!" I yelled.

And then Laughed, Everyone seemed to laugh except Sakura and Ino.


	9. Chapter 8 new characters

Chapter 8

Chapter 8 introducing the team from the hidden village

Lori Never thought any guy was special, especially coming from a town where Men are rare to find, but once she set eyes on that handsome blonde, she was nearly struck dumb.

Nakadai had gotten lost... AGAIN and it was my turn to find her. Nakadai isn't very tall; in fact she is the shortest one in our whole village.

"Nakadai!!" I called out for her. I heard no response. Suddenly a blond appeared; we seemed about the same height.

"You lost your dog or something?" He asked looking at me with a huge grin, he was really cute.

"No I lost my team member, she got lost." I sighed searching some more.

"I'll help!" He said excided, but then stopped for a moment, but why are you here?" He asked realizing I'm from a different village.

"Oh! Where here for the Chunnin exams" I said with a big grin.

"Oh really? Awesome" He said with a big smile.

I started to get a bit nervous. If I didn't get away I'd just be staring at him all day. His smile was too cute.

Finally I found her, and He left.

"Hey!" I said before he was gone "What's your name?" I called.

"Naruto Uzimaki! And yours?" He called back.

"Lori Saiichi!" I called blushing.

"You have a really pretty name!" He called and then he was gone. But those six words made my heart race with excitement.

Yuki Anasari Never expected to meet the cutest guy in the world the way she did.

It was the day before the Chunnin exams and I decided to take a nice long relaxing bath at the hot springs. I took off my towel and wrapped up my hair as I slid down into the water.

It was so calm and peaceful I didn't really expect anything. When all of a sudden I herd a dog barking.

It jumped in the hot spring and swam to me. Then a boy with only a towel wrapped around his waist jumped in and tackled the dog. I screamed, and he stood up with the dog in his arms.

"PERVERT!" I screamed. We both stood up. We both accidentally looked down.

I slid back into the water and He wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Dose this mean I'm not a virgin?" He asked getting out and looking the opposite direction.

"No it only means you don't have virgin eyes." I said deeply blushing.

"Oh Okay, but I guess it would still be nice if I lost it to someone as Perfect looking as you are" He said and then kind of walked off.

Sorry Nakadai is too much of a secret person, she refuses to talk.


End file.
